


When Mettaton Filled Komaeda with Hope and Robo Sperm.

by The_SS_Koizumi



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Undertale
Genre: Blowjobs, Crack, I'm Going to Hell, Komaeda's a terrible stripper, M/M, Mettaton's 16-inch Penis, Rimming, Smut, crack ship, crack smut, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_SS_Koizumi/pseuds/The_SS_Koizumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda could hear Selena Gomez's breathy singing voice in the background. It filled him with determination.</p><p>Komaeda is the worst stripper in the universe, and after he gives Mettaton a horrifically bad lap dance, Mettaton decides to show him how it's done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Mettaton Filled Komaeda with Hope and Robo Sperm.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read anything I've written, you know what to expect from this. I never take anything seriously, so yeah. You've been warned. 
> 
> Also, this takes place after the true Pacifist Route of Undertale, and everyone's on in the surface world.

Komaeda looked over nervously at Mettaton, who was observing him from across the platform. At this time of day, the strip club was desolated, save some passed out guy in the back. They were completely alone. 

"Come, on, darling. I haven't got all day. Don't you want to redeem yourself for what a terrible job you did last night?" Mettaton raised his eyebrows questioningly. 

A shiver ran down Komaeda's spine. He was possibly the worst stripper of all time, even though he practiced incessantly. Stripping had been his dream ever since he was diagnosed with cancer. Even though his determination was incredibly strong, he still was one of the most ungraceful, untalented pole dancers Mettaton had seen in his life. Nuns could strip better than that guy. 

Ever since the previous night when Komaeda had given Mettaton the most awkward lap dance he had ever experienced, he became inspired to make the poor kid his newest project. Previously, his projects had not gone well, such as the time that he tried to teach Alphys how to sing. He shuddered at the memory. This one was different, though, he could feel it. If only he could make that guy stop falling on his ass...

Komaeda unsteadily grabbed the pole, and swung himself around it like he was preforming a musical number in fucking West Side Story. Mettaton cringed, as Komaeda dry-humped the pole, and did jazz hands. 

"That is by far the worst thing that has ever happened, ever." Mettaton looked away from the shameful child. "You're...you're trying to be...sexy! That's not sexy! That's just weird!" He turned on the stereo next to him, and Selena Gomez's voice blasted through the room. "Now be sexy and fabulous and gay, darling! Be sexy for me!"

Komaeda blushed shyly at the strange comment, but was still motivated by it. "O-okay." 

Komaeda thought he did pretty well that time. He thought he was spinning around on that stripper pole like a majestic dragonfly-ballerina-whore hybrid. Unfortunately, he didn't look like this at all. He tried and tried the different stripper moves as Mettaton watched him intently, but he never got any better. After what felt like three thousand tries, he fell off the pole-again, and lay motionless on the floor. 

Mettaton approached the hopeless boy. "Are you sure you don't want one of the easier entertainment careers, like maybe being a news anchor, or a prostitute? You're very pretty, you could even be a really expensive prostitute."

Komaeda buried his head in his hands and started to cry despairingly. "I can't do anything right, Mettaton! I'm a failure!" 

Mettaton lowered himself down to Komaeda, sat the boy up, and wrapped his extendable arms around him 69 times. "It's all right, darling. I'm sure you're good at something."

Komaeda shook his head, burying it in Mettaton's shoulder. 

Mettaton thought for a moment. "Well, are you a good kisser?"

Komaeda looked up at him in confusion. 

Mettaton wiggled his eyebrows at the pale boy, and Komaeda smiled. 

"Why don't you tell me?" Komaeda pressed his lips against Mettaton's cold, metallic ones, and closed his eyes. He ran his tongue across Mettaton's bottom lip, and got flashbacks of getting his braces on in the seventh grade. The two experiences had the same taste, but this one was much more pleasurable. They kissed passionately until Komaeda couldn't stand it anymore. He separated himself with that sexy beast of a robot, gasping for air. 

"Oh. Oxygen. I forgot humans needed that. Sorry, Darling." Mettaton said with a seductive robot smile. 

Komaeda looked over to the beautiful machine beside him. He had never wanted to fuck a robot more than he did right now. He could hear Selena Gomez's breathy voice in the background. It filled him with determination. 

"Hey, M-Mettaton...I think I might want to do something I've never tried before." Komaeda stuttered, blushing like the little Japanese schoolgirl he was. 

Mettaton smiled. "You know I was just joking about the prostitute thing, right? That's illegal."

Komaeda suddenly lost his confidence. "W-what?"

"Sorry. Badly timed joke." Mettaton quickly grabbed Komaeda and shoved his tongue down his warm, moist throat. 

Komaeda felt...weird. 'Is this what you're supposed to feel before someone fucks you? It's kind of exciting!' He thought. He had never thought about this before now. He had always assumed he was going to die before it happened. But it was happening right now. 'What do I do? Fuck! I knew I'd mess this up!' He had a sudden stroke of genius. 'I know! I'll just do what they did in that porn I watched last night!' 

"Oh, Mettaton! Take me now!" Komaeda moaned. 

Mettaton stopped immediately. "Are you high, darling? I don't want to take advantage of you if you're high." 

Komaeda shook his head. "No. Someone said that in porn. I'm sorry."

"What kind of porn are you watching? Oh well, never mind. Are you sure you want to do this? Things are about to get very weird very soon." Mettaton wanted to make sure he did not end up a registered sex offender...not again. 

Komaeda nodded. "I'm positive." He paused. "Oh! Wait! Promise me you won't just leave when this is over."

Mettaton nodded. "I promise. I really like you. Also, I'm not going to just screw someone and let them loose to tell every disturbing detail to my crazed fans!"

Komaeda laughed, but stopped when he registered what he just said. "Disturbing?"

"Yeah. It's about my penis. But don't worry, I'm sure you'll learn to love it." He pressed his nose, and something that looked like a very long Pinocchio nose came out slowly. It seemed to measure about sixteen inches, and was made entirely out of, of course, metal. 

Komaeda gasped. "I-is that?"

Mettaton nodded. "Yes. This is Mettaton jr. My dick."

Komaeda squealed with joy. "It's beautiful." That thing was so long that it could probably skewer his innards, but he didn't care. That nose dick was going inside of him, no matter what. 

"Sit on my face, Komaeda-kun." Mettaton wiggled his eyebrows again, and Komaeda laughed. 

"Okay, Mettaton." Komaeda began undressing, and a thought came to him. "Wait, do robots like foreplay?"

"No, darling. Just sit on my face." 

Komaeda couldn't stop laughing. He couldn't believe this was happening. Happening with a celebrity as big as Mettaton. Komaeda felt like he could swoon. But he didn't. There was no way he was going to miss out on sex with freaking Mettaton. Komaeda began undressing. 

"Just so you know, my eyes are cameras." Mettaton stated. 

Komaeda licked Mettaton's nose dick, which was already hard. Mettaton could felt a jolt go through his face. Komaeda rested his hand on the heart on Mettaton's chest, and Mettaton almost screamed with pleasure. 

Komaeda jerked his hand away, in shock. "Mettaton, is that your robot clitoris?"

Mettaton quickly shook his head. 

Komaeda poked the spot again, and his finger went through it. "Oh my god, is this your robot vagina? I think it's some kind of-" before Komaeda could finish what he was saying, Mettaton's sixteen-inch metallic dick was shoved into his mouth. It was the fucking weirdest thing Komaeda had experienced in his life, but it was wonderful. He swirled his tongue around the tip, which was moist with precum, and gave a moan of pleasure. 

Komaeda removed his mouth, and a trail of drool connected his mouth and the dick. Without wasting a moment, Komaeda began lifting his ass up to Mettaton's face. That stupid fuck was about to just lower himself onto Mettaton's gigantic dick. 

"No, Komaeda! Bad!" Mettaton pushed him off before he could impale himself with that weapon of a dick. "I can totally tell you've never done anything remotely similar to this in your life. You weren't going to, like prepare yourself, or maybe find some lube?" 

"I-I'm really sorry." Komaeda looked like he was about to cry. 

"Calm down, darling. Lucky for you, I produce my own Mettaton-brand lube, and it secretes from a hole in my dick."

"Isn't that called cum?"

"No! It's lube! Come here." Mettaton grabbed Komaeda by the hips, and squirted some of that moist lube onto his robot fingers. He rubbed the cold lube around Komaeda's asshole, too. Komaeda shivered when the freezing lube touched his warm asshole. Mettaton inserted a finger into the asshole, and Komaeda hardly reacted, (go figure, that lonely little fuck's been fingering himself since he was twelve), but he cringed when Mettaton placed in a second one (because apparently he had never thought to venture that far). Mettaton scissored his fingers inside of Komaeda's moist asshole, and Komaeda grabbed Mettaton's glorious hair, trying to relieve the discomfort. Mettaton curled his fingers, and hit the prostate. Komaeda made a strange little noise, and Mettaton looked up at him, concerned, but he figured the kid was fine, and kept going anyways. He managed to fit in a third finger, and Komaeda gasped sharply. Mettaton smiled. He can't remember ever being happier. 

\---

The Mettaton fan club was heading to a strip club that Mettaton had been rumored to frequent. This was their semi annual club field trip, and Papyrus, Toriel, and Alphys seemed to be very close to pissing themselves with excitement. 

"Ooooh. I'm so excited." Alphys muttered. "Mettaton's barely home anymore once he got that show on HBO." She looked over at Frisk, who was the only one of the group not wearing a Mettaton t-shirt. "Where's your t-shirt, Frisk?" 

Frisk looked down to the floor, hiding their face. 

Toriel whispered to Alphys. "Oh, our little Frisk is just in their rebellious phase. I'll handle this." She turned to Frisk. "Put the t-shirt on, Frisk." She handed the child a t-shirt that matched her own. 

Frisk put on the shirt without protest. 

"Teenagers," Toriel sighed. "Am I right?"

"Look! We're almost there." Undyne pointed to the strip club in the distance. 

Papyrus let out a feminine scream. "OH MY GOSH METTATON!" He ran over to the club screaming wildly, leaving his friends in the dust. 

Sans smiled. "He's enough to wake the dead." He winked at Undyne, who was the only one who paid attention to his terrible joke. 

Undyne rolled her eyes, trying to hide her smile. "If your brother could hear that..."

\---

Komaeda was sitting on Mettaton's face, being fucked in the asshole and rimmed at the same time. It truly was heaven. He moved his hips, and let out a soft whine. Of course he wasn't able to fit Mettaton's entire sixteen inch dick inside of himself, and even the fraction which he did accept was probably way too much, because he felt like his asshole was being torn apart. 

Mettaton extended his tongue so it reached up to Komaeda's neck. He stroked Komaeda soothingly with his freakishly long tongue, and whispered. "It's okay, Komaeda. Just a little more."

He thrust up into Komaeda with his super robot strength, and Komaeda gasped in pain. 

"METTATON! OH MY GOSH!" Papyrus burst into the room and waved at Mettaton, at first so fast that it looked like his arm was about to fall out, but as he registered what was going on, his waving got slower and slower, until he rested his arm at his side, and his jaw dropped in shock. 

The rest of the fan club, entered, panting and sweating almost as much as Komaeda was, but they stopped dead when they saw...that. Toriel shielded Frisk's eyes. 

Sans wiggled his nonexistent eyebrows. "Looks like that guy's boned." 

Mettaton panicked, and lifted Komaeda off of him. Komaeda screamed in pain of having that giant robot dick ripped out of him with such force. 

Mettaton cringed, and softly placed Komaeda on the floor, quickly covering him with that disturbingly unfashionable green trench coat. He stood up and did jazz hands. "Hello darlings! I did not expect you to stop by here!"

"What's wrong with his nose?" Undyne whispered to Alphys. 

"O-oh. Um. T-that's actually his robot penis." Alphys stuttered, blushing. 

"Why?" Undyne asked, sounding pained. 

"I-I thought it would be funny."

Papyrus butted into their conversation. "Who cares about his nose? Who's that guy?"

Mettaton blushed. "U-um well, this is Nagito Komaeda. He's, um, my boyfriend now, I guess."

Komaeda asked weakly, but still full of hope, "really?"

Mettaton shrugged. "Yeah, darling. I just promised to stick with you for a while." 

"I-is everything okay? I heard some strange noises, but I was afraid to interrupt." Napstablook floated up from behind the bar. 

"Blookie? What are you doing here?" Mettaton asked, kind of concerned that his friend was in the strip club while he was screwing the white haired anime boy. 

"You left your house for a really long time, and I got worried, so I found you." Napstablook stated, still nervous. "Oh gosh, I'm making things awkward. I'll just go." He left, before anyone could stop him. 

A seven-minute-long awkward silence followed. 

\---

After the fan club left, Mettaton and Komaeda sat on the stage, fully dressed. 

"So, maybe next time we should practice in private. I've got a stripper pole in my house." Mettaton, poked a still-shaken Komaeda in the side playfully. 

Komaeda smiled weakly. "That sounds really nice. Call me when you want to do that?" Komaeda placed a piece of paper with his phone number in Mettaton's hand. 

"That must have been an interesting first time for you." Mettaton laughed. 

Komaeda rested his head on Mettaton's shoulder. "Yeah. It was weird. But I still liked it."

**Author's Note:**

> That was fun.


End file.
